In wireless communications technologies, voice call quality is an important index for measuring performance of a wireless communications system. Therefore, accurate and effective voice quality assessment provides a positive guidance for construction and optimization of the wireless communications system. In the existing various voice quality assessment methods, voice quality assessment gradually becomes a most frequently used voice quality assessment method due to such advantages as high test efficiency and an accurate test result.
When voice quality assessment is performed on a wireless communications system by using an on-line assessment method, an access node such as a base station (BS) may obtain transmission error code parameters between the access node and user equipment (UE), such as a bit error rate (BER), a block error rate (BLER), and a longest consecutive frame error (LFE), use the parameters as inputs, and calculate a voice quality index between the access node and the user equipment by using a pre-established voice quality index (VQI) calculation model.
After a research on the prior art, it is found that only a VQI between user equipment and an access node can be calculated by using the existing voice quality assessment method, to assess voice quality between the user equipment and the access node, but a requirement on end-to-end voice quality assessment between different user equipments cannot be satisfied.